


So, Who's The Real Winner Here?

by CultOfAdoration



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Play Fighting, Restraints, inappropriate use of zip ties, strong boy good muscle etc etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfAdoration/pseuds/CultOfAdoration
Summary: Unedited, unbeta'd, please let me know if there's any weird mistakes. It's 4-almost-5am and I can't even read.





	So, Who's The Real Winner Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, unbeta'd, please let me know if there's any weird mistakes. It's 4-almost-5am and I can't even read.

Multi wheezes, the wind knocked right out of him when Aether kicks him off the bed, his back landing heavily against the carpeted floor. He swipes at Aether, having gotten his bearings far quicker than the other would like, laughing dangerously when his claws catch on the exposed skin of his forearms. The larger ghoul hisses and lunges off the bed at him, all wild eyes and sharp teeth, straddling his hips and holding him down by the shoulders. Bucking up sharply, Multi throws him off and reverses their positions, his shoulder bumping hard into the bedside table and knocking something to the floor. 

Sex is always like a battle between them, always trying to one-up each other and gain the upper hand. Buttons clatter as they fly off across the room, never to be seen again, when Aether’s shirt is torn open, leaving his bare skin open for Multi’s claws and teeth and tongue to roam. 

It does get old sometimes, gets frustrating - and not in the fun way - but the payoff is usually incredible. The immediate rush of adrenaline from a battle well won, coupled with little aches and marks to remind them throughout the coming days. Copia’s still pissed about that broken coffee table, but sometimes it’s a relief to be able to revert to ferality.

Multi rolls them until they’re near the foot of Aether’s bed, guiding Aether’s hands above his head to hold his wrists in one hand, grinding their hips together just to make him hiss. There was no point in stalling. Aether grunted rather uncooperatively, but did indulge him for a moment and let him stay on top. It’s now or never, he supposes, and he reaches into his back pocket for the plastic bag he’d found in the store room. Before he can get thrown off, Multi locks Aether’s wrists around the metal foot of the bed frame, securing them in place with a large plastic zip tie with skilled and nimble fingers. 

“Oh, you are an  _ asshole _ !,” Aether says, chuckling slightly as he attempts to at least make himself comfortable. “Looks like you got me this time.”

Aether looks up at his hands and tugs experimentally at them. His bound wrists didn’t keep him from moving around, however, and for a moment Multi feared he would throw him off just by twisting and bucking. Multi tightens his legs around Aether’s middle, the other ghoul begrudgingly submitting when he realizes that he isn’t about to get free so easily. 

Multi only grins, all teeth, circling his hips to feel the hardness pressing against his ass and slowly slinks down the length of his body, nipping at his chest and stomach, mouthing at the fine hairs on his navel on his way down. The bed frame creaks a little as Aether tenses his arms but Multi has complete faith that the zip tie will hold. The bag  _ did _ say “for industrial use” on it, after all. Multi’s quiet little laugh is laced with the thrill of victory. The sound of a wild animal finally cornering it’s prey after a long hunt. There was something dark and predatory in his gaze that made Aether’s mouth feel dry, though he’d never admit to it out loud. Instead, he parts his legs when he feels Multi’s hands gently pushing at his thighs to make room for himself. Multi unzips his jeans, pulling him free from the confines of his pants and underwear to lick a slow line up the underside of his cock, fingers following the curve of the muscle and digging them into the hard, trained flesh of his thighs.

He smiles to himself when Aether tries to thrust into his mouth and pulls away to press his mouth to the warm, soft skin on the inside of his right thigh, biting and licking, sucking bruises dangerously close to his cock. When Aether hisses at the sharp sensation, he nuzzles the junction of his hip and thigh, dragging his tongue across the bite marks almost as if in apology, and Aether fidgets slightly beneath him. He looks up with a sly smirk when the usually silent Aether moans, his fingers tenderly caressing the sore skin.

He turns his attention back to his cock, the weight of it on his tongue making him harden and throb in his jeans. He hums contentedly, just enough to make Aether squirm from the vibrations as he goes down, swallowing around him to take him deeper into his throat. The length isn’t particularly impressive, painfully average actually, (“it’s  _ proportionate _ ,” he can almost hear Aether growling in his head) but it was nicely curved and thick enough to choke on which is what truly mattered most. 

Multi bobs his head halfway down once, twice, then takes him all the way down, pausing there for a moment before pulling off and repeating the entire thing all over again. His jaw starts feeling a little sore, so he mouths lazily along the sides and just beneath the head of Aether’s cock. The wet noises are almost painfully loud in the silent room, the only other sound being Aether’s heavy but measured breathing. Aether bucks his hips, slick length sliding against the corner of Multi’s mouth.

“Enough, come on,” Aether says. 

Multi grabs the back of Aether’s thighs, this time just below his ass to hold him more or less still, save for pulling him up occasionally to make him thrust shallowly into his mouth. 

“Such a fucking tease,” Aether says breathlessly, Multi pulling back each time he tries to thrust in of his own accord.  Multi shoots him a look in an attempt to shut him up but the playful, almost affectionate look on his face, that lopsided quirk of his lips gives him pause. Multi shakes his head and huffs, throating him again, determined to wipe that smile off of his face. The larger ghoul is all deep groans and twitching thighs, bed frame creaking in protest against his fidgeting. He’s so hard and eager for his mouth that it leaves him unsure of whether he wants to close his legs or splay them open wider, maybe even sling a leg over Multi’s shoulders. 

Looking straight into Aether’s eyes, Multi pulls off almost entirely, opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out for Aether to thrust ineffectually against that slick, soft heat. Adjusting his position, now hunched awkwardly over Aether’s hips so he could thrust deeper into his mouth, hitting the back and the entrance to his throat, Multi thanks the Old One for his lack of gag reflex, though his throat and jaw are starting to ache in earnest now. He takes Aether throwing his head back against the carpet and arching his spine with a particularly urgent groan as his cue to sit up. 

“Ugh, fuck off.” 

Aether’s voice is raw and ragged with lust, eyes furious as he watches Multi lazily stretch out and roll his shoulders.

“Calm down,” Multi says after a deep breath. “Think I’d really leave you high and dry after all that effort?” 

Multi rolls his eyes at Aether’s accusatory expression and stands, walking out of his line of sight without another word or even an aside glance, leaving Aether to rest his head back on the thick carpet and catch his breath, grumbling in frustration. Multi was planning on drawing this out as long as he possibly could but, as usual, he had overestimated his own sense of commitment. His patience was wearing thin, hands trembling as they rooted through his dresser drawer, shoving aside underwear and mismatched pairs of socks as he hunts for the bottle stashed in the far corner.

He returns with the bottle in hand and stands above Aether, between his splayed legs, removing his uniform slowly. Partially to further frustrate the bound ghoul on the floor but also to give himself time to relax. He slowly tugs his trousers down his narrow hips, arching his back slightly as he does so before stepping out of them and toward the ghoul. He sinks to his knees, resting comfortably on the large, strong thighs and grins when he feels the tension in Aether’s muscles. Drizzling lube onto his hand, he sits up on his knees so that Aether can somewhat watch while he messily and roughly prepares himself. His eyes slip shut and he tips his head back, letting his mouth fall open in a throaty moan as he pushes his fingers deeper, painfully aware that his feel nothing like Aether’s, the digits too thin and the skin much too soft. Multi adds another finger, rolling his hips. The motion doesn’t actually do much for him, but it makes Aether bite his lip and eye him up hungrily and that’s just as good. 

Preparing himself takes what feels like an eternity. Truthfully, he was ready ages ago but the helpless, angry look on Aether’s face was way too good to pass up. He’s practically grinding his teeth just watching him. He finally draws his fingers out, spreading the excess slick along Aether’s cock before grabbing him at the base so he can finally,  _ finally _ , sink down, torturously slow. He moves his hips in wide circles as he adjusts, grinding down onto Aether, dragging a hand up his own chest, blunt claws leaving little white lines in their wake. He rolls one of his nipples between his fingers and sighs, peering down into Aether’s face from beneath his heavy eyelids. Multi kind of kicks himself mentally because he  _ really  _ wishes Aether could touch him, manhandle him and toss him around, laying claim to him. 

_ Little too late for that now _ , he tells himself.  _ Maybe next time _ .

“You wanna fuck me?” He groans instead.

How could he  _ not  _ feel smug with Aether tied up, sweating, cock throbbing inside him, his eyes on Multi with so much hunger, but still completely at his mercy? Aether tries thrusting up into him a few times with a growl, but Multi follows the movement of his hips each and every time, denying him the satisfaction. It takes a few minutes more of struggling to get something,  _ anything _ , before Aether breaks.

“Oh shit, please, baby, come on,  _ move _ ,” he’s practically whining. Multi has to bite his lips to stifle a moan at the nickname. 

“Can’t say no to that.”

He raises himself up and experimentally sinks down on Aether’s cock, repeating the motion when he finds that the burn of the stretch has almost completely subsided. He lets Aether thrust up into him, rolling his hips back. It was getting difficult, nearly impossibly so, not to lose himself to the strong, steady rhythm. At a surprisingly well aimed thrust, Multi slumps forward, head thudding against Aether’s shoulder. He got greedy, moving too fast too quickly, legs already burning with exertion.

“Good?” Aether laughs, despite himself.

“ _ Fuck yeah _ .”

Rocking their hips together, Aether’s cock deep inside him, Multi babbles endearments and filthy praises of his own between his whined moans without much thought. Overstimulation is beginning to cloud his senses, but he still begs Aether to  _ go harder, fuck, I can’t take it, don’t stop–  _

Aether raises his knees to plant both feet on the floor and thrust harder up into him and Multi groans, too eager, already sensitive and tired. But Aether is already so close, railing into him, panting near his ear, hot wet puffs of breath against his skin. 

“Oh, it’s so— You’re so good, are you close? You gonna cum for me, baby?” Aether’s obviously trying to spur him on, somehow still more put together despite how much of a wreck he was not too long ago. Under the merciless, desperate rhythm, all Multi can do is nod and bite his lip. The one coherent thought left in Multi’s mind being Aether’s name, his voice strained and his throat burning and dry but he still repeated it, moaning it over and over until his voice cracked and he came all over Aether’s chest and stomach.

Aether growls at the sight and sensation of the ghoul on top of him tightening around him, and tugs hard at his wrists, snapping the zip tie as easily as if it were a strand of thread. The loud pop of the industrial strength plastic is almost deafening in Multi’s ears. He can barely get a word in edgewise before Aether grabs him harshly by the waist, flipping the both of them over. Aether leans heavily on his elbows, caging Multi in between his arms and fucks into him, hard and relentless, groaning into his neck with each strong thrust. Multi instinctually wraps his legs around Aether’s thick waist and nearly screams, the new position making Aether’s cock rub  _ just _ right inside of him every time he pushes back in. Aether grunts a final time, a deep animalistic noise sounding suspiciously like Multi’s name. He stops snapping his hips, instead thrusting himself as deep as Multi can take him and then a little bit more, shuddering with each wave of his orgasm. 

They stay like that for a couple minutes until Aether’s arms start to quiver and threaten to give. He gently pulls out and rolls off of Multi to lie beside him, who cringes at the now strange empty feeling. 

“Sooo…” Multi starts, pushing his hair somewhat back into place. Aether looks at him from the corner of his eye, too spent to bother moving at all.

“Could you have just gotten out this entire time?” he asks, rolling onto his side to close the newfound distance and wiping the sweat away from Aether’s brow. Aether takes a deep, cooling breath.

“Well, yeah, it’s just a little piece of plastic. But you looked like you were having so much fun…” 

Multi tenses, immediately on the defensive. 

“Ugh, that isn't fair! Way to ruin it!” He says, sitting up with a bit of effort. Aether helps him up, grabbing him at the elbow as they both stand. Aether reaches up and stretches out, his shoulders and spine popping. 

Multi’s legs are trembling so bad that he almost trips. Aether catches him by the elbow again.

“What the fuck do you mean, I let you win,” Aether says as he strips off the rest of his clothing. The pants get tossed into the laundry basket, but the shirt… It looks like he’s going to be spending tomorrow morning hunting down those buttons and stitching them back on by hand if he wanted to avoid the embarrassment of having to ask for yet another new one.

“Exactly! Don't just lie there, throw me off or something!” 

Multi winces at the strange slick sensation of Aether’s cum dripping down his thigh and uses a discarded towel from that morning’s shower to clean himself up as best he can. 

They climb into Aether’s bed to sleep off the post-fight-slash-fuck exhaustion, Multi pulling the blankets up as high as he can around their shoulders.

“Fine then, I’ll make you earn it next time. Dude, stop, you’re like a furnace. Why are you always so warm?” Aether grouses as Multi makes himself comfortable, nearly on top of his own sprawled out limbs. 

“Shut the hell up.” 

With some minor readjustments, mainly Aether fighting to free himself from the tangle of limbs and blankets so that he can actually  _ breathe _ , they’re able to lie there in silence, still catching their breath. Aether knocks out first, as always, hand falling away limply in the middle of petting through Multi’s hair. Multi isn’t alone with his thoughts for too long though, relaxed by the slow rise and fall of Aether’s chest beneath his head and follows soon after.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't tie people up with zip ties during sex or during any other time really
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
